Elisette Groavel
Elisette "Elise" Groavel is one of the main protagonists of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Scales. Originally thought to be a young man while in the guise of Victor Kalrow, one of captain Gunther Moreau's subordinates, she only actually pretended to be somebody else entirely with the help of black hair dye and an electronic voice changer (disguised as a choker) so as to make sure Elliptical was not on her trail. Strong and kind-hearted, the stoic Elise is torn apart between her desire to find her own happiness, and her pursuit of vengeance against the organization that murdered her father and tried to turn her into a weapon in the past, and she's not sure if the two overlaps. Despite her past, she emanates such a gentle presence that Murray didn't believe she could hold a weapon, and thought "he felt sickening, high atop that moral pedestal of his" (as he thought Victor was a man) upon first meeting the young woman, though it was Elise, among some others, that caused him to mellow out in the end. In their first encounter, she (as Victor) completely trumps Murray Kaido in a mock mobile suit battle, and continues to tutor him about piloting, eventually befriending the 'young man' after several operations together. Murray often mocks her 'Victor' persona as looking like "one hell of a pretty boy", not knowing she was actually a girl underneath. Developing a vitriolic friendship, Murray has been surprised, on more than one occasion, by her ability to retort just as sharply. When she was left for dead a mile under the sea during the operation to recover the AVA-OAMSG01K Gundam α "Angel", Murray saved her, and her secret was revealed by the head nurse aboard the battleship Hraesvelgr soon after. At first confused and bewildered, he began to grow closer to her, though she was reluctant at first, knowing her charge as a revenger. However, she eventually began to reciprocate his affections, culminating in the both of them deserting from the Hraesvelgr together, as Murray was unwilling for Elise to be imprisoned on the ship and be surrounded by violence any further, and he himself was tired of it, battle after battle. She continues to question a person's inherent nature, and has only avoided the matter in the nine-year interval between Part I and Part II, occupied by her dubious 'honor' at being a recorded 'psychic', and therefore a valuable research material. Among other things, she met with a 'special case' patient named Joseph at the institute she was admitted into, whom showed her that happiness can be found in the bonds you share with others, a matter that felt uncomfortable (and a little frightening) to her after the later events in Part I that led to (among other things) Murray's death. They grew close, to the point that even after Elise embraced her powers and was drafted into the military for a special project, she visited him at the institute often. However, months after her last visit, and merely a day after her last letter, news broke out that he had died... Just as time had ground to a still as she mourned, it began to flow again... In Part II, five years later, she returns, sporting much longer, but just as unkempt hair, and greater confidence. Touted as the Oceanian Union's 'greatest pilot', she attains fame as the woman who is able to 'become an army of one' and control assault drones with her mind alone, creating perfect coordination with pin-point accuracy. She becomes embroiled in an investigation led by one Daikichi Furukawa over a 'monster' terrorizing the skies of South-East Asia, and destroying a large number of mobile suits and aircraft, even whole ships, regardless of faction. Though the past deaths of those dear to her saddened her greatly, she came to understand that to be alone from the beginning is worse than to love and to lose. She has begun to open more, and even began to discuss how children are never born alone with Quill Collins (who's now married to Franklin Brandt) after having not met her at all during these nine years. She begins to build a friendship with Franklin and Quill, and memories from nine years ago begin to resurface...